Family is in the Cards
by mirus0831
Summary: The world of magic and wizard guilds is hidden. Luna "Ace" Redfox, a new member of fairy tail, is forced to fight the man she considers her father, but why? And what are the consequences of their fight. For the first time, she must confront the scary reality of losing her family. My first story. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. If I did, that would be totally awesome! Also thanks to Lexie and the anime for being my first reviewer! Now onto the story!

We had no idea what time it was. All the 4 of us knew was that we were having the time of our lives. It was our school's winter formal, "Heaven on Earth." It was held at the Hilton hotel in the downtown area. The hall was dim, the only light being the strobe light up front at the stage and small lamps high on the walls. Streams of red, blue and green mixed together while dozens of students stood around each other dancing and singing any song that came through on the speakers. Nothing could be more fun. I was with my friends, Lauretta and Celeste, with her boyfriend Bartholomew. My dress was strapless and short with a black shimmery pattern. It flowed in a full circle when I twirled on the dance floor. My shoulder length auburn hair was put in a half up, half down do.

Normally I wouldn't be at this type of event. I'm not the most social person when it comes to big social gatherings, unless it's with my family that is. I felt awkward being surrounded by those who didn't know me, the real me that is. The only reason I came was because of a promise I made to my family and friends. That's something I never go back on, no matter what the promise is. Contrary to the saying, I keep my enemies close and my friends closer. It's what I was taught to do. But as the night went on, something became different, wrong even. My body kept telling me to run; I just kept thinking it was me wanting to be home again. Then he came.

We were near the stage in the back of the hall, away from the doors, so we got most of the explosion. I saw the DJ fall off the stage, diving for cover as the rest of us were. The speakers were destroyed with the flash of light. I only caught a glimpse, but I seemed as though something large had hit it. I looked to my friends as I picked myself off the floor. They were all ok, with only cuts and bruises for wounds. With my training and realizing that my instinct was right, I remained in a slight crouching position, ready for whatever else came.

'Was that…? No, it couldn't be"

My head, as well as many others, quickly went to the doors, trying to catch a glimpse of who the assailant was. There were too many people surrounding us to see who it was, but everyone heard his voice.

"Come on out, Ace. It's time to fight," he yelled across the room

Whimpers could be heard while people gathered close to one another wanting protection from the hostile sounding man.

"Don't play hide and seek Ace. Innocents might get hurt," he said with malice.

Lauretta and Celeste looked at me with concern, knowing that he meant me. 'Why does he want to fight you?' they all seemed to ask. Good question. I haven't a clue. Ace is the nickname I gained when I joined Fairy Tail, the most famous (as well as destructive) wizard guild there is.

Which come to another point: I am a wizard. No, not like the kind in the Harry Potter series that uses a wand and can fly on a broom. It's very different. When I was younger, the master of our guild, Makarov, explained to me what magic was. From the time a person is born 'til the day they die, everyone has magic within them, but it is only those who are in complete harmony with themselves and with their surroundings that enables them to use it. No one person who can use magic has the same abilities. It is up to the wielder how it is used. No one knows magic exists. Only my friends Melissa, Senna, Celeste, and Lauretta know of this hidden world.

It wasn't always hidden, of course. It was the war that changed it all; the war between the official guilds and the dark guilds. The war was before I was born, but the stories were legend. The five year long path of chaos, death and destruction. Long story short, the official guilds won, but not without a cost. Magic and wizards had become the enemy to those who couldn't use it. It had been decided that to protect the world from another horrible fate, our world would have to disappear. So it did. Now, no one besides wizards themselves, or those privileged few know.

As mention earlier, wizards don't have the same type of magic. There are three classifications: Caster, Holder, and Ancient. I use Holder Magic which requires a wizard to use an external source to produce the magic. I got the name "Ace" due to the object that I use: a card deck. There is another card magic holder in Fairy Tail, though hers are tarot cards. Mine is a regular deck of 52 red and black 4-suit cards. Each card of mine however, has a different attack, either offensive or defensive. To use them all I have to do is think of the card or attack I want to use (and as many as I want/need) and they appear either in my hand or around my body, floating in midair. My cards range from simply unlocking a locked object to atomic bomb sized explosions. This allows me to defeat my opponent with any anything I deem useful. I'm the strongest of Fairy Tail's "next generation," according to Master Makarov.

Fairy Tail: my home, the only place that I felt completely accepted and loved for just being myself, without having to be related, and the people in it my nakama, my family. Now one of them is attacking, but why?

I had only heard his voice but I knew it was him. It was Gajeel, one of the three Dragon slayers in the guild, also known as the Iron Dragon slayer.

'And because of that I can't leave. His senses are five maybe ten times that of a normal persons. He knows my scent to well and knows I'm here. But why? Why is he here?'

Multiple scenes and outcomes played in my mind, all ending with us having to fight. There was no use in trying to get away, though I knew I could all too easily. All that would happen is Gajeel going into a fit of rage and coming with it, chaos to those nearest to him. I had to fight him, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Stop hiding, you brat! Or would you rather I harm one of your schoolmates?" I heard screams and yells.

"TIA!"

I stood from my concealed position. He had grabbed Tia Gray. I didn't really know her, only that she was in my English class and was really good at writing essays. Gajeel held her by the neck. 'No.'

Security and staff tried to reason with him and get Tia out of his grip to safety.

"Pathetic scum!" Using his free hand, he transformed it to pure iron and extended it to knock them away from him and his hostage rendering them either unconscious or unable to help.

Lauretta and Celeste looked at me with pleading eyes, silently begging me not to reveal my magic. I smiled at the girls surrounding me and gave them the sign all guild members used, telling them I would be alright and not to worry much.

"You have 10 seconds or I snap her pretty little neck." Gajeel growled.

Tia screamed as he put pressure on her neck. Everyone panicked. With panic comes chaos. People started moving either to the doors to escape or to Tia to help her.

'Perfect.' I snickered. I turned to Celeste who was being held by her boyfriend.

"Celeste, your shoes."

She kicked her red flats off immediately, knowing what I needed them for. Putting a shrinking card on them, I slid them on. Bartholomew was confused as she did this.

"Celeste, what-?"

"She works better in shoes and her heels won't do her a thing right now."

Ignoring their interaction, I jumped onto the stage, landing with a thud.

"GAJEEL! Put her down!" I screamed over the noise bringing the attention to me.

If looks could kill, as his eyes found mine, I'd be 6 feet under in two seconds flat. Silently, our stares never breaking, he released Tia. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her run to her friends, safe.

'Gajeel, what's happened to you?'

This wasn't the Gajeel I knew, the one who had helped me on my first job when I was 11, the one who gave me my nickname, the one I came to call my father. His eyes were completely black, filled with hate and anger. His long black hair was in disarray, as well as his clothes. He looked wild, like some primal animalistic behavior had taken over. For the first time since I joined Fairy Tail, I was scared. Not for myself, but for what was about to happen, of the consequences of fighting each other.

By this time everyone had cleared the dance floor and was rushing to the exits. I stepped down off the stage.

"Gajeel, why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" he sneered at me.

"Please don't do something you'll regret."

"Why would I regret killing you? Now fight!"

He charged. Transforming his arm into the Iron Hammer, he extended it aiming for my head. I jumped out of the way, barely missing the attack. He ended hitting the DJ's equipment, creating yet another explosion. Debris headed for those still inside the ballroom.

With a flick of my wrist, three cards appeared in my hand.

"Barrier!" I yelled as I released the three 2 of spades. They got to the students just in time, deflecting and dissolving the flying pieces. I glared at my opponent. He didn't care whether other got injured or not.

'That isn't like him. Dad please stop!'

We needed to leave. So long as he had that attitude no one was safe. I summoned up the 4 of diamonds, one for each of us.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?"

My card reached its target as we were transported to the roof of the hotel. While reorienting himself, I threw two flash bombs momentarily blinding him. I began my improvised plan to try and tire him out as much as I could. Using the 6 of clubs, I turned myself invisible.

"Haha… Cute," Gajeel said once he recovered. "You know that ain't gonna work."

"Oh, no? I think it will." Hearing where I was, he attacked with his Iron Dragon's Roar.

"Too slow, I'm over here!"

Now behind him, he swung his leg to knock me down. Easier said than done when you can't see where your enemy is. I did a back flip twice and landed in a crouch. Knowing he missed, he stopped to listen for me. I took this moment to try and reason with him. 'I just hope I can get through.'

"Gajeel stop. Listen to me. Please think about what you're doing. You don't want to do this. You're attacking me, your nakama. Remember what you've done for me. Remember Fairy Tail! Please think about what the guild will do. You'll be expelled from there. Think about them, us. Think about Levy!" My voice rose as I mentioned the woman I considered my mom.

"Levy…"

Something seemed to click, so I decided to stick with it. I made myself visible again.

"Yeah, Levy. I know you love her, you're just too stubborn to admit it. That's why you stay with Fairy Tail, isn't it? I'm one of her family. What do you think will happen if she finds out you killed me? She'll hate you! Is that what you want?"

"Levy."

His eyes turned back to his normal red as his body seemed to relax.

"Gajeel?"I said warily. I took a step toward him.

"Ace?"

"Gajeel!" I ran to him to help him, glad to have my father back.

"STOP!"

I skid as his face contorted in pain.

"Ace… get away."

"What? Why?" Gajeel wouldn't push me away unless there was real danger. Danger that he knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Job. Went wrong. Demon possession."

That was all he needed to say. He had told me and Levy about the job he had decided to take. It was to capture a rogue dark wizard and stop him from creating any more destruction. It was rumored that he had the ability to raise a demon and control a person with it. I guess the rumors were true. Whoever the wizard was somehow managed to take over Gajeel, one of our strongest, with demon possession.

'He's possessed. Meaning he is fighting for his life and against the demon from the inside. There has to be something, I can do to help, but what?'

My question faded as he collapsed to the ground with a growl, his hands clutching at his head.

"DAD!" I stayed where I was. If he lost control, I didn't want to be in his reach. He went quiet. I kneeled down to his level; I had to see his face, his eyes.

"Gajeel?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?" I had a spider web card steady in my hand, my breathing shallow and quiet. I finally received his answer.

"You little brat," he said raising his head. His eyes were black a coal yet again. He pushed off the ground towards me. I side-stepped his attack and landed my own. The sticky web encased his body and sent him to the writhing on the ground. It held him only for a few moments, but it gave me enough time to think of and do the dumbest, hastiest, and most irrational thing I have ever thought of.

I jumped. Off of the roof of a 15 story building.

I needed to get away from him, to think, to make a plan. So I went from one danger to another; from going head to head with a Dragon Slayer to face to asphalt with the Earth. Knowing time was against me and holding back the urge to scream, I summoned 30 Ace of Spades. Praying this would work, I released my magic.

I hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to kill me. I rolled onto my back, assessing what damage I had taken. My quick thinking saved my life. The Ace I used was the attack of Air. The force of the 30 cards used all at once was enough to slow my fall to something more survivable

'Don't worry about that now.' I thought as I stood up. I started to wander towards the front of the hotel to the street, hoping to get into a wider space for the battle that would continue. 'My pain is nothing compared to what Gajeel is going through. I have to save him, no matter what.' I kept walking, more like limping, out onto the street. 'But how? None of my cards can exorcise a demon. All my cards already have attacks assigned… all except-.'

"You think jumping off a building would end our fight?" His voice came from behind me.

"No," I replied weakly. "I knew you would follow me."

"What's wrong, Princess? You sound out of breath. Did that last attack take a lot of magic energy? This will be just too easy to kill you now!"

He was right. Never before had I used 30 cards, let alone one of my elemental cards, at one instant. I was running out of energy and time. I was struggling, but it looked like he was too. His voice was shaky and his fists clenched tight, like he was trying to hold to something.

'His control.'

"Oh, yeah?" I taunted him. "Well it looks like I'm not the only one!"

He growled at my accusation.

"Come off it! You are so pathetic. If you were really a powerful demon, you would have already killed me. You can't even use half Gajeel's true power. Please, you don't even deserve me as an opponent."

I knew then that these would be our final attacks. I had seen this attack before, but as the demon inside him summoned the Iron Shadow Dragon attack, I still was amazed by the sheer amount of power emanating from his body. Wasting no time, I flicked a single card into existence in my hand.

'This will work. It has to. Please Fairy Tail, lend me your power, and give me the strength to save my father.'

Darkness encompassed me as he ran to me, for what would be a fatal blow. He raised his Iron Sword.

"All or nothing," I whispered to myself. Within a hair's breath, I cleared his swing, and with my remaining strength, I placed the card on his chest.

* * *

><p>"ce?... Ace? …Ace! Come on, girl! Wake up!"<p>

I was being held and lightly shaken. I was disoriented and filled with exhaustion. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. I opened my eyes and saw it Gajeel who was holding me.

"Gajeel?" My voice was barely a whisper as I tried to speak.

"You're awake! You ok? Anything hurt?"

Ignoring his questions, I gazed into his eyes. They were red, the res colored ones I saw every day at the guild. 'I… did it?' The question must have been seen on my face for he answered:

Yeah, you did it. You saved me. Guess I can't go easy on you in training anymore huh? Can't believe you used the joker, though. What in the seven hells were you thinking?"

"It was the only one without an ability."

"And now it can exorcize demons.

"I guess so," I said with a small laugh.

"Luna?"

Hearing my real name, I turned my head towards the source of who it was. It turns out we were in the back part of the hotel lobby. I was later told that my attack was so powerful it had destroyed the entire front of the hotel and that Gajeel had taken us inside to protect us from the falling debris. It was Lauretta who had called my name. She and those who were left from winter formal had gathered there. Every face was filled with concern, disbelief, and awe. Quickly losing my energy again, I simply raised my right hand and, putting up my pointer finger and thumb to the air, showed them the Fairy Tail sign. Both she and Celeste broke out into smiles and silent tears, knowing that their magic wielding friend would be alright.

"The police are on their way. They are trying to get past all the destruction," Bartholomew stated, obviously confused about the entire night but knew it was best to just help me. He was correct. Right now I didn't want to be interrogated by the police. I needed to rest.

"We need to get you to Wendy. I need you to get us back to the guild. Think you'll be ok? I'll give you some of my magic to help. "

I agreed with him. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. The world of magic had once again been revealed and I would need all my strength to face the upcoming challenges. With my father's hand in mine, magic flowing between us, I summoned my last 2 cards of the night. I mouthed "bye" to my friends as a light engulfed us. The last thing I saw, felt, and would always love, was Fairy Tail.

My home.

* * *

><p>Miles away, a woman screeched in anger from what she had seen. In a blind rage, she smashed the mirror where she had been watching the action take place and flung the table and its contents onto the floor with inhuman strength. She strode towards a man in a black clock cowering behind her, who was now in fear for his life.<p>

"What happened? That little Fairy was supposed to die, not become more powerful!" she screamed at him.

"W-well, perhaps we chose the wrong p-person to possess." He tried to back away only have his back hit the cold stone wall. "If w-we obtained another…"

"Another!? There was no better person than him to bring her down!"

"Then I will try again. Please, just let me try again."

She looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. "No, your services are no longer necessary. If your most powerful demon summons couldn't do the trick then I will merely have to find an alternative."

She turned from him, letting him fall to the ground relieved to still be alive, and went back to fixing her now destroyed area.

After a few moments, the little man whispered, "what will you do with me now?"

She paused, knowing she could very well kill him in that instant.

"Run." She replied her back still to him.

"What?"

She twisted her head to the side. "Run, and never let me see your pathetic face or hear of you ever again."

"Thank you milady."

"Go, before I change my mind."

Without another word he scurried out of the room, not bothering to pick up his summoning tools.

Finally alone, standing under what little light the full moon gave off, she smirked at the empty mirror.

'I will bring you down, Luna Redfox. You and your precious Fairy Tail.'

A/n: hello everyone. Hope you liked this story. I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not or just keep it as it is. Let me know what you think and please review.

-Mirus


End file.
